<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Should I Come Back Later? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734200">Should I Come Back Later?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carolyn tootally interrupted AcCiDeNtAlLy, F/F, Mild Smut, One Shot, XD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for: Noyb (user isn’t registered)<br/>Could possibly be considered a bit of a one shot? Also, probably turned into some mild smut? Really fun request ^^<br/>-my attempt at a joke at the end is me trying to say Villanelle could have made a better kill and therefore doesn’t deserve a fun time- <br/>-yes I know, my humour is terrible-<br/>Request: Carolyn accidentally walking in on them, what if she walks in on them more than once</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Should I Come Back Later?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Set in Bitter Pill; Eve and Villanelle are alone in the main office room that we see on the show until Carolyn shows up)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stroking a strand of hair from Villanelle’s face, Eve leaned forward to kiss her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their lips devoured each other, Villanelle sucking Eve’s bottom lip as Eve whimpered in response. Villanelle lifted Eve up onto her desk, her hands clenching Eve’s ass as Villanelle grinned into the kiss. She tilted into Eve’s body, causing Eve to move her lips down to Villanelle’s neck and leave marks that would certainly remain for a few hours. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carolyn moved quickly to the Bitter Pill building, keen to brief Eve on a few recent kills. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pressed the lift button and stepped inside, tapping her foot and frequently checking her watch. Once she made it to Eve’s floor, she swiftly turned the corner and walked into the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s neck, pulling her down. Villanelle took her hands and snook them up Eve’s thighs, moving them under Eve’s shirt and curling the hem of it up. As Villanelle planted kisses along Eve’s collarbone, the detective rested her head on Villanelle’s shoulder, biting down on her lip to hold back pleasurable moans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eve, when I said Villanelle had accomplished recent kills, I didn’t expect you to reward her.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two heated women froze, Villanelle’s body arched over Eve as she lay backwards on her desk, with Eve’s legs wrapped tightly around the assassin’s waist. Villanelle slowly removed her hands and straightened up, looking Eve in the eye and giving her a surprised look. Eve returned the reaction and uncoiled her legs. They both took their time until all physical contact between the two women’s bodies were inexistent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well?” Carolyn’s voice refilled the room, bouncing off the crisp walls and pouring into the lover’s ears, earning a wince from the both of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.. Carolyn.. I, well...” she stuttered incoherently and hung her head in embarrassment, the crimson flush coating her cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was examining me,” Villanelle spoke with declaration as she spun around, stabilising herself against the desk because if she tried to stand, her aroused body would certainly crumble under her. “Because of those.. recent kills, she was checking I hadn’t gotten myself hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During all of this, Carolyn stood authoritatively under the doorway of the office, her hands clasped in front of her and her damn expression completely unreadable. In a way, she had no reason to be surprised at this turn of events, but she was surely shocked that the pair would attempt such an act in a professional office. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, well, your bruise covered neck, tousled hair and ruined lipstick certainly disagrees with that claim doesn’t it?” Carolyn questioned, cocking her head to the side and blinking at Villanelle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve had to use all of her remaining strength to hold back a laugh as she watched the colour drain from Villanelle’s face and to see her look down at the ground with the same embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Set in Eve’s house (just pretend she owns a house); Eve’s in her room, Villanelle somehow breaks in and Carolyn makes her way in by an unlocked front door)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve sighed in tiredness and let herself fall back on her bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had just completed almost a hundred sheets of paperwork and it was just past midnight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Groaning as her whole body ached, she brought her hands up to her face, covering it and massaging it. Eve felt her body being lulled to the seductive vision of sleep, but before she could surrender to it, she felt a weight being pressed on top of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, baby.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Villanelle’s voice murmured into the crevice of Eve’s neck, she felt Villanelle nuzzle into it and bury her face in the deep brown curls that she adored so much. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The warmth sent the hairs on Eve’s forearms stand on end as Villanelle grazed her fingers along the sides of them. Her light body rested on top of Eve’s, causing no pain to Eve’s already weak bones. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V.. not now,” Eve whispered, bringing her hands down to cover Villanelle’s shoulders. “I’m so tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last words made Villanelle nod softly into Eve’s neck, and she rolled over. Looping an arm protectively over Eve’s waist, she snuggled her with her head on Eve’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The front door swung open and closed with a click. Footsteps thumped into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eve?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carolyn, again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know it’s late but I’ve got just a bit more paperwork to give you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve made a disapproving sound from the back of her throat and brought herself to sit up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s she doing here at this hour?” Villanelle asked, pouting at the loss of Eve’s body from her grasp. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could ask you the same thing.” Eve smirked with the little motivation she could muster. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, she’ll leave eventually, right?” Villanelle whined, gripping Eve’s hand and pulling her back to bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve let out a low laugh into Villanelle’s chest and wedged a leg in the middle of Villanelle’s to propel herself back up again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Footsteps now thumped up the stairs and sounded outside the bedroom door. Peering into Eve’s bedroom, Carolyn’s eyes widened for the first time at the sight of the two in bed together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could come back another time?” Her voice went quiet but was still in earshot of the pair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The women shot up out of bed and their position definitely gave off a different impression from what they meant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Villanelle was laying back on her hands, her legs pinned together as Eve sat over them, her thighs wrapped around Villanelle’s sides. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Carolyn! Geez..” Eve stuttered and scrambled her hands about the bed to lift herself up. “I, I didn’t realise you would show up at this time-“ once she finally got up, she swiped her hands down her shirt to flatten it and then flew them up to tidy her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I probably brought this on myself, what else could I expect from you this late?” Carolyn asked, a slight tease present in her voice as she observed Villanelle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve answered by raising her eyebrows and shooting a look at Villanelle, who still held Carolyn’s eye by grinning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll leave you two to it.” Carolyn nodded to head out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve sighed and began to move back to bed when Carolyn quickly made a last show.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh and Eve? I wouldn’t recommend letting Villanelle have her fun, her last kill wasn’t exactly her best.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>